


Repose

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Young McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree hasn't been part of Overwatch for long, he's young, reckless and irresponsible, guess that comes with having been an outlaw.<br/>But he seems to genuinely want to make it up to you for getting you in trouble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repose

“Darlin’, don’t be like that,” the southern voice that spoke to you was tuned out as best as you could allow. Each time you were spoken to, you attempted to pick up your pace and run faster. It never worked, as McCree simply sprinted and kept up with you.

Your whole body was aching, screaming for release from the strain of running laps for the last couple hours. It was all Jesse’s fault.

You weren’t close to him, in fact you hardly knew the young man. He had been brought in after a sting operation of the Deadlock gang, a notorious criminal if you will. Captain Reyes wanted to put his skills to use, but he had been rather troublesome. Earlier that day when you were paired with him for training exercises, you knew it wouldn’t end well. He had a history of messing things up.

Maybe in another situation that wouldn’t have been so bad, but the rules here were that everyone involved would be punished if one person fucked up. Since it was only pairs of two, you had to take all the blame for the cowboy drunkenly dicking around. And that was how Jesse McCree and you were running laps into the late evening.

“You know I’d love to make it up to you, buttercup.”

There he went again, trying to sweet-talk his way out of being responsible for his crap.

“You know how you could make it up to me? Doing your fucking job and not dragging people down.” You didn’t look at him, but instead your watch. Oh thank God, you could stop now. Your running slowed until eventually you settled into a slow walk, easing yourself out. When you did stop, you hunched over to catch your breath, your body drenched in sweat. The burning ache of your muscles was just too much to bear, you had no idea how you’d make it back to base like this.

“Well if I can’t travel back in time fixin’ things, might as well make ‘em right now.” McCree came up to your side. He seemed strained, his chest heaving with laboured breaths, but he was certainly not in the shape you were in. You could only wonder how given you actually dedicated yourself to training and he was getting drunk half the time.

You considered for a brief moment his offer, but at the sight of the man pulling out a flask and taking a drink, you were certain he wasn’t going to take anything seriously.

“No.” You attempted to stand firm and walk away, but your body screamed resistance, buckling over. A face-plant in the ground was what you had been expecting, but instead you were held in place by the cowboy’s strong arm. Your eyes trailed up to meet his gaze, only to see he was still drinking. He couldn’t even take catching you seriously! You tried to get out of his hold.

“Easy. I can tell your body ain’t going nowhere on its own.” he squeezed, as if planning to prove his point, all of your resistance gave out. “Now, if you take me up on that offer to make this right, I won’t tell anyone you fell and had to be caught by yours truly.”

That was pretty much all he needed to seal the deal for himself. You didn’t want to be subject to the embarrassment. He kept a hold on you as the two of you walked back to base, and though he did try to carry you, there had been enough things to be ashamed of that you didn’t want to add that to the list.

Guided into his room, he helped you take a seat on the edge of his bed before reaching into the room’s mini-fridge to pull out a cold bottle of water, handing it to you. It seemed his intention was to continue drinking, as he pulled out a can of beer and wasted no time cracking it open. Despite how parched you felt from the running, before you could even finish half the bottle, McCree had finished the entire can, tossing it mindlessly into the garbage.

You couldn’t help but wonder if his idea of making things up to you had been to offer you cold water. As much as it was nice to have, you could have gotten your own. The atmosphere was awkward, the cowboy seemingly waiting for something. When you finished your water, it appeared his wait was over. He towered over you as you sat on the bed, leaning in. Each time he got closer, you leaned away from him.

“McCree-” before you could question him, he gently pushed you down onto your back, climbing onto the bed beside you, removing his hat and placing it to the side in the process.

“I got a lot of aches I need to make up for,” his voice was a low murmur as he slid a hand up your shirt, gently caressing your waist with his warm palm. It was as if he knew you were about to put up some resistance, and his other hand came to your thigh, stroking it leisurely. Your body turned to putty in his touch. He knew exactly what he was doing.

“Ain’t nothin like makin’ a strong lady weak with my hands,” his eyes shone with satisfaction as he watched the way your body seemed to melt from his exploring touch.

“It was the laps that made me weak.” Your cheeks flushed as you looked away from his nearly invasive gaze. He was attractive of course, but irresponsibility wasn’t really your thing. You hadn’t given him much thought before, but his touch replaced the ache on your body with a pleasant warmth, and you couldn’t help but give into it with almost no resistance.

“Well, if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have been runnin’ them, right?” His words made your face hot with a mix of shame and mild anger.

He chuckled at the sight of your annoyed expression.

“Sorry there, darlin’, been a long time since I gave someone the gentle treatment. Won’t tease you anymore unless you ask.”

When you turned to face him again, your guard was forced back as his face was right in front of yours. You had no time left to react, his lips touched yours in a soft kiss. Your eyes closed, relieved for the rest it offered as his lips worked in steady motions against yours. You already felt flooded with pleasant feelings, his hands trailing over your body, fingertips brushing against any exposed skin.

As his lips parted from yours, a hand toyed with the hem of your top as he held you by your waist with the other arm, lifting you carefully to slide your shirt off. He worked on you bra next, only placing you carefully back down once your bare chest was exposed.

His mouth went to work straight away on your bare flesh, parted lips leaving soft kisses against your skin, his tongue running along sensitive spots on your neck. For a short moment, his lips latched onto your skin as he sucked, but changing his mind, he stopped. McCree loved leaving marks, but this was a time for healing; he decided to himself he could mark you another time.

A sigh of enjoyment passed your lips as his kisses sunk lower down your body, his hands still caressing every curve, fingertips tracing invisible patterns against your skin. You certainly weren’t sure what you had expected when he said he would make it up to you, and you definitely didn’t expect a level of attentiveness like this from him.

He seemed encouraged by your quiet, pleasured breaths, his fingers hooking into your bottoms and pulling them off, taking your underwear with them. With your whole body exposed, he first put his attention to your inner thighs, ravishing them with sweet hungry kisses; his facial hair tickling your skin as it brushed against you. His hands caressed your thighs, stroking up and down your legs almost affectionately.

By the time his mouth came to your warmth, it was already slick with arousal; his tongue was a welcome sensation as it carefully explored your folds. Your squirmed at the feeling of the warm tongue as it lapped up your wet juices, prodding at your entrance.

“McCree…” your voice was a whine of desire as your squirmed.

He pulled away to look up at you, chuckling at your needy expression. “Now now, sweetheart, gonna have to ask you to call me Jesse while we’re alone like this.” the tips of his index fingers traced circles against the skin of your thighs as he watched you.

“Jesse, please…”

Seemingly satisfied, his mouth found your warm sex once more, his face nuzzling into it as he latched his lips onto your clit. Your back arched, one of your hands finding its way to his hair; carding your fingers through his brown locks. You moaned, your body squirming at the sensation of his hot mouth. He pulled away and you let out a needy whine.

“Darlin’ you sound as sweet as you taste.” His tongue returned to working against you, making delicate, perfectly timed circles around your sensitive, swolen nub. Your hips rolled up, needy for his sweet ministrations. The ache from running laps all night was all but forgotten, replaced by a need for him.

Clearly aroused by your reactions, McCree cupped his hand over his hardening member, rubbing himself through his pants as you writhed beneath him, your pleasure building.

Just as your bucking and moans became more desperate for release, he removed his mouth from you, licking his lips. He crawled up your body and kissed you, making you taste your own fluids from his lips, his hands squeezing your waist.

When he pulled back, a hand lifted to your face, brushing aside your hair. His eyes shone with hunger as he watched you bite your lip with anticipation.

“Now darlin’, I know this is supposed to be all about you, but I can’t help myself, I gotta be inside you.”

You could see that he genuinely didn’t want you to feel like this was about him and what he wanted for himself. It was rather endearing, you considered him to be completely selfish, and while it might be for his own pleasure he brought you to his room, he certainly had you in a position where you couldn’t refuse his desires, and yet his eyes searched for your approval anyways.

You gave your answer by removing his shirt, exposing his bare, tan chest. You couldn’t help but grin and pull yourself into him, kissing his neck as your hands wandered his back. As you began to gently suck on the skin by his collar, he let out a low, pleased chuckle.

“You little minx, markin’ me like this before I could get to you.” McCree considered, for a moment, returning to favor, but opted out of the idea. He would still stick to making this about soothing, and bruises on your body weren’t part of that. He positioned himself between your legs, rolling his hips forward. You could tell his aching bulge wanted release from the confines of his pants.

You pulled away from his collar, a nice mark adorning his tan skin. Your lips gave thr new mark a quick kiss before focusing your attention on his pants, removing his signature BAMF belt buckle - not without holding back a laugh at how lame it was - before unbuttoning his bottoms. Slowly, tauntingly, you slid your hand inside, your fingers stroking his hardness.

McCree groaned and removed his hands from your body to pull his pants off, carelessly throwing them to the side. Free from the restraint, he grinded his cock against your wet slit, his mouth now fervently administering attention to your body, his hands rubbing up and down your thighs.

He took a nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the hardened nub, tugging at it with his lips, sucking it. Not leaving the other out, he moved his head and gave it the same treatment, all the while rubbing himself against you and delighting in your moans of need.

“So sweet and cute you are, darlin’, makin’ sounds like that just for me,” he positioned himself at your entrance, prodding the tip ever so gently inside, “you’re drivin’ me crazy, I just have to have you.”

You gripped his shoulders and licked his lower lip teasingly. “Then what are you waiting for?”

He grinned, his excitement at your invitation clear, and he pushed in, taking his time. He was certainly thick, not painfully so, but as he pushed himself all the way in, he gave you a feeling of fullness, holding himself in place for a moment before settling into shallow thrusts. You could tell he was making sure to keep the theme of ‘caring for your body’ of sorts.

“You’re so warm,” his voice was a low purr in your ear as he began to settle into a nice tempo, grinding himself into you and hitting you perfectly in your sweet spot, causing your inner walls to contract around him with each thrust, “and ain’t you just nice and tight for me too.”

Even his voice felt good, like the same sweet caress of his hands, you met his motions eagerly. You couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at how pleased with himself he appeared, but, for a recently former outlaw, he was a very considerate partner. You brushed your fingers through his hair, grasping a few of the loose locks to pull him in closer. His warm body felt so good against yours. This was certainly an amazing form of pain relief.

“You sure are gettin’ into it, aren’t you sweetheart?” his breaths were slightly laboured, his tone teasing. Your cheeks flushed and you looked away, but he didn’t let you for very long, his hand cupping your chin and turning you to face him. “Now there, I don’t want to miss out on watchin’ all the pleasure on your face. I need to see, feel and hear just how much you’re likin’ it.”

As if to drive his point home, he pushed in deep with one powerful thrust, eliciting a cry of pleasure from you, only to hold himself there, watching you expectantly. You didn’t need to be told what he wanted. You whined.

“Jesse, please don’t stop…” he raised an eyebrow at your words, as if coaxing you to continue. Oh god how embarrassing. “I really want you, it feels so good.”

The hand on your thigh squeezed, “What feels good, sweetheart?” he kissed your jawline, moving down to your neck.

“Everything.” You couldn’t help it, he was skilled, knew exactly what he was doing to you, your whole body pleased with every part that came into contact with him. “Your kisses, your hands, even your voice feels good, Jesse,” your words seemed to spur him on, as he very carefully began to work in and out of you once more. But it was certainly a tease to lure more out of you. Wasn’t this supposed to be about him making you feel good? Well you figured you just couldn’t take the tease out of a guy like him.

“Jesse,” the desperate want for the pleasure he offered was clear in your voice, you leaned in and nibbled his earlobe, “don’t stop fucking me, your thick cock feels so good.” You rocked your hips against his teasing motions.

That was certainly more than McCree bargained for, of course, he wasn’t about to complain. With one hand still gripping your thigh, the other ran up and down your waist, the pleasant sensation of his fingers mixing with the pleasure of his now enthusiastic thrusts. You pulled his head back with the fingers that tugged on his hair, pushing your lips hungrily against his as you let out muffled moans, your tongue slipping into his mouth and twisting around with his. When he pulled away, a trail of saliva kept your lips connected. You cried out and moaned, bucking against him while the build up of your aching need reached it’s peak. You were so close.

“I’m gonna finish inside, that alright with you, darlin’?”

You couldn’t keep yourself from wrapping your legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. “Y-yes please…”

That was as much as you needed to go over the edge, you arched your back, your mouth hanging open as you gasped, tipping into your climax.

“Jesse! Oh god, Jesse!” your legs tightened around him, nails digging into his shoulder and your grip on his hair tightening. You held him close as your body shook with its climax, the waves of pleasure washing over you and causing you to buck up. It only served to make the experience more pleasurable to feel McCree’s eyes intently on you as you came, your walls clenching around his thick member.

He must have joined you in climax as well, his motions stopping in favour of buying himself deep into you. He moaned, and his hot release spilled into you. You continued to roll your hips into him, inviting his release inside as you rode down your climax.

All of the limbs that held him close to you went slack as you panted and caught your breath from the experience. You couldn’t help but feel warm at the satisfied expression on McCree’s face, his hands exploring your body once more in a soothing caress.

After giving you time to recover, he pulled out and shifted you to lay properly in his bed, pulling a blanket over and joining underneath, where he resumed that amazing touch of his you had already grown used to. Thanks to the act between the two of you, the sore ache in your body was more pronounced, but you didn’t mind, the work of his hands more than made up for it.

“I’m gonna make sure to have you back in here again,” he started, giving you a quick peck on the lips. “You’re still gonna end up with a sore, aching body, but it ain’t gonna be from runnin’ laps.”

You could only feel an excitement at his bold proposition, and buried yourself into his chest.

At some point, you did fall asleep, though you weren’t sure when, but the whole time, his hands worked your body gently; soothing your aches, and he seemed to enjoy doing it.

 

* * *

 

 

When you woke up, a sweet smell filled the air, and it sounded like sink water was running in the bathroom. You sat up to see a tray of food set next to the bed, a nice place of french toast and colorful fruit, strawberries, melon, peaches, kiwi. There were also three cups, one with juice, one with milk, and one with coffee. It was clear that whoever assembled the tray wanted to make sure there were options for the morning drink of your choice. You laughed, and McCree peeked his head out of the bathroom.

 

"Did you make this?" you pointed to the tray.

 

"'Course darlin', I still haven't made it up to you quite yet." He winked and disappeared back into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So just reminding you guys I do have a tumblr if you want to visit it.  
> I keep the lewd stuff on OwariNoMimi and the not lewd on RenegadeMimi  
> they're all mostly Overwatch :)
> 
> Also letting everyone know, if you like RPing, I've been looking for more RP partners for Overwatch stuff, I'm cool playing any of the guys I write here (and Hanzo) for someone to do the same for me. I don't RP without doubling up tho I'm just not into that liiife.  
> So hit my up on tumblr if RPing is your jam.
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND REMEMBER COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE.


End file.
